Sola Lunam
by Somnia Lunam
Summary: Etro was sadden by the wars that had raged through the land of Terrasatus for years. In the midst of her woe, she decided to create two finest warriors. Multi crossover/pairings. Lightis main.
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of the end

The Kingdom of Lucis, XX/XX/XXXX

The kingdom of Lucis, one of the most powerful kingdoms in Fabula Nova Crystalis, was under siege. Spears fly, guns fire, and swords meet each other by a deadly act of avarice from the king of Niflheim. Regis Sentra Caelum hated this. Even though his people were famed for bringing justice swiftly, cold-heartedly, the king had never welcomed any kind of violence to others or toward them. He looks at his son, Noctis, who stood, shaking from the cold winter night, but with a gleam of determination in his blue, iridescent eyes. Only 9 years of age, but his fighting prowess exceeds all the limits that the king has set for him.

"Why do you think they are doing this, Father?" Noctis ask uncertainly.

'"For greed, for power, for glory. There are much temptation in those emotions, child." He whispered. "One day, you might feel it too. And when that happens, never, ever give in to those emotions."

Noctis nodded solemnly, as if he had understood far more than what was spoken. "I'm worried about Mother." He said.

Regis knelt down, and pulled his son into his arms, hugging him closely. "I know, dear child, but have faith in your mother. She's a very strong woman."

The queen, Astrid Mariane Caelum, was from the kingdom of Niflheim, one of the strongest races known for they unrivaled cruelty and overwhelming dominion over ice. They had once frozen the earth for a straight 750 days. She was currently giving birth to his second child, through the night of raging battle, even his queen have her own battle to fight. It shredded the king heart that he can't do anything except stand there and witness all these things happen and can't do anything to stop, or at least soften the impact of these events. As he stands there, looking at his son, he realized how much Noctis truly favored him in look. The pale, innocent face was chiseled into a scowl by the cruel world itself. He wore a black popped-up high collar jacket, a pair of glove, a handy survival kit around his waist, and the pair of boots that the king had given him for his 9th birthday. He gripped Nemesis in his hand tightly, like a lifeline. The falchion was another gift for his birthday since he had unlocked a new power, Space leaps.

The queen shrill scream of pain interrupted his train of thought. Both the king and his son was holding their breath, listening intently, treading minutes after minutes, until the wail of the newborn that was like a victorious battle cry to all makes them jumped. King Regis looks at his son, to see Noctis grinning up at him. "Can we go in now, dad?" He asked giddily.

Regis smile, took his son hand, and was running up the tower, where the birth chamber resides. The king barge through the door, heaving from the long run just like his son, and finally looks up to see the prettiest picture of all time. Astrid was lying there, looking rather tired, yet the happiness in her pale hazel eyes gleam brighter than any stars he has ever seen. She cradles their baby to her breast, resting his head on her chin, while the child still wailing and screaming. The moment she looked up and saw them, the smile that could light a dying sun appears on her face.

"Come and see for yourself, your highnesses. I promise he won't bite." Astrid whispered teasingly while Noctis rush over to meet his new brother.

The king lean down and kissed her gently on the lips. "You have done me so much proud, I can't believe that you actually belong to me. I certainly know that a man like me isn't capable of it." Regis whispered against her ears.

Astrid presses one finger against his lips, silencing him. "None of that, your majesty. It is me who should have been proud to have two beautiful sons for you. I'm the one who should thank you for giving me two greatest gifts in the world." She said tiredly, but nonetheless fierce.

"And that is?" The king asked reverently, reluctantly.

Astrid pulled Noctis close while giving him such a look that warmed his entire empty soul. "For the two bright princes that one day will walk on this earth as one of the best ruler in the history of Terrasatus. " She said with conviction, then, a smile softens her feature as she looks at the king with so much love that makes a tear slid down from the corner of his eyes." And for the love that you have given me these past years."

He buried his head into the crook of her neck and wept openly. He recalled the only time he cried like this was when his parent died in a gruesome murder years ago. His heart died that day, died by the cruelty of mankind, by the cruelty of the world. He ascended to the throne at the age of fifteen, old enough to know better, but also too young to face the horror that's in the real world. He was force to grown up astringently, bitterly at everyone else. Bitter at the world, and most important of all, bitter at himself. Then, Astrid had come to him, for nothing more than just to comfort him, be the shoulder he need...be his friend. He had fallen in love with her instantly, but politic separate her race from his, and adding the fact that she was a hybrid between Niflheimnian and human, makes her being ridiculed even more. But instead of being repulsed and disgusted, it makes him drawn to her more, more protective where she was concern. At the end of the year, he was ready to marry her; no matter what. He was half-afraid that his guardians would object, or worse...send assassins after her. His uncle eyes shone with murderous fury that promise a hell wrath to him if he wouldn't change his mind, but at the end, it was all thanks to his aunt gentle and loving heart that had convince his father to let them marry. His aunts always have a specialty of seeing the best in people, and she hasn't mistaken for accepting Astrid as his bride. The day after they have married, he had fallen so sick that he wasn't even aware of anything around him, except for the dainty fingers that had always wrapped themselves around his knuckle, praying. She had even helped his father with governing the empire in his stead. And right after he got better, she already had the Niflheimnian shaking hand with the Lucisian in peace.

General Farron suddenly barge in, his shoulders sagged, and he looks ten years older than he really is. His face look grim, tired, but his eyes still shone with murderous blood lust. His dark hair is now streaked with white, give him a look of wisdom that he rightfully have. His hand rest on his sword, the infamous Excalibur. Legend had once said that Etro herself had forged the sword. It was famed for cutting down even the strongest demon. But it can only bestow upon the most loyal of hearts. One who will always be faithful to it master, and also pass judgments on sinners.

"Those damn Tenebraneans dare to kill almost all of my men," general Farron growled low in his throat. "I will bathe in the blood of all of their soldiers, most importantly, the king himself."

The king slid away from his wife embrace, stood up, and whispered. "Rally all the troop you can, we will defend the crystal until the last of us drop."

"There are only about fifty to sixty young soldiers left, Your Majesty." The general remind him.

Regis spun around to face the general; his eyes probably say it all, because after a quick look at him, the general paled three shades and bowed reverently. "As you wish, Your Majesty." And quickly took his leave.

He then looks at Noctis, seeing the fear etched in those beautiful eyes. Noctis look so much older than he should be, so much more mature. His shoulders already sagged as if the entire world was on his shoulders. His hands have so much callous from the intense training general Farron had put him through. The king close his eyes as he felt his heart bled even more for his son. Noctis doesn't deserve this. What he deserves was a happy family, with more time to relax and play with his friends...like a normal kid.

_I'm so sorry, Noctis. _

"Noctis, I want you to st-"

"No, Father." Noctis said fiercely. " I had seen that look on your face for the thousandth times. I've told you many times, father, that even though I'm just a kid, I know better than letting my family dies for me. We, the Luciscian, are a proud race. If we die, we will die out there, in the battlefield, not sickly in bed."

Noctis lift his chin defiantly. "No matter what you do, I will go with you. There won't be a way for you to sway me from this. Either you take me with you now, or you can knock me out and I'll still come after you, but the stake might be higher. So if you want what's best for me, I think you should choose the first option."

Regis pulled his son into his arm and holds him close. "You have grown up." The king whispered.

Noctis smirked one of his arrogant smirk. "Those people out there are not just your responsibility, father. One day, they will become my responsibility, too."

The king nodded at him, then went back to the bed, where Astrid is. She was sitting up on her bed, looking at them. An unrecognizable expression was on her face, while tears slid down her cheeks.

Regis leaned over and kisses the tears away. She took hold of his shirt, bury her head in it, and cry with so much pain that it brought tears to his eyes. But he refuses to let them fall. If he cried now, he would never be able to leave this bed. She hang on to his shirt, begging him not to go, not to bring Noctis with him, not to leave her in this world like this.

"Astrid," he said gently. "You know this can't end without bloodshed. It would be much more preferable to be the blood of the Tenebranean king, but like you once said, what fated, had always been fated. There's no use in straining yourself to change it."

"Please, Regis. I have lost so many people in my life, I have buried so many love ones. Please don't be so cruel and make me bury you too." She begged.

"My dear, beautiful Astrid," he cooed. "I can't make any promises, but if I'm alive after this, I will see you for one last time, even if it means that it would end my life."

She pulled his face close and gives him a scorching kiss, a kiss that had long branded itself in his memory. "I love you." She breathed.

"I love you too, Astrid." He replies softly.

She then released her grip on him, and wave at Noctis. Noctis ran over and hug his mother fiercely. She wept into his shoulder as she held him like she have found something she have lost, something that is unspeakably precious to her, yet she have to let it go.

"Promise me you will be safe," she demanded, kissing his cheeks. "Swear on Etro that you will be safe."

"As you once said, mother, that what had been fated will happen, so there's no need to try and change it." Noctis smile sadly.

Another sob escape her.

General Farron walked in again. This time, his face was determined, like he was ready for anything to happen.

"It's time, your majesty." He bowed.

"This is no time to be formal, general." Regis said. "As of this point, you and everybody out there who's fighting for the Lucisian people are my brothers and sisters in heart, blood, and souls."

The general was so stunned that he can stand there for eternity if Noctis hasn't pinched his left side. "C'mon, old man. Let break hell loose on these scum-sucking dogs." Noctis grinned at him.

"Noctis, language." The king and queen both remind him, both teasingly and sternly at the same time.

Noctis actually manage to look sheepish. "Sorry," He scratched the back of his head. "I got quite...carried away. I'll see both of you outside." And then, he was gone.

Regis takes one last look at his wife, let loose his breath, and walks out the door.

' As the general took his leave, the queen stopped him.

"General Farron," She said, her eyes steeled. "I have one favor to ask you, will you swear to the goddess Etro that you will always remember and abide this favor of mine."

The general gaze directly into the queen hazel eyes, and bowed down at her feet. "The moment that you have rescued me from Mount Tettris, I have always been your eternal servant. Name the favor, and no matter how hard it is, I will do it to the best of my power."

That declaration only makes her cry harder, she then kneels down, and hold both of his arms, and helps him up. She then go to the crib, where the young prince laying asleep peacefully in her arms, unaware of the war that raged outside. She wrapped the babe up with a black blanket, cover the it tightly, and hand the baby to him.

"I want you to flee with this child, adopt him, raise him, and..." She choked on a sob. "And give him all the happiness he deserves."

His eyes widened, "You're asking me to flee like a coward? To abandon my people and just gone to save my own ass?" The general asked incredulously.

"No," The queen replied through gritted teeth. "I'm asking you to save the last bloodline of the Lucis family. This war will be a total one side massacre, and I know you know it. So I want you to bring him far away from this place. Train him to fight, and hope that he could defend himself, to love his common life."

There were tears in the general eyes now, but to his credit, he did not let a single one of them drops.

"I know this is hard for you," She said gently. "But you will have to do it. Do it for the nation. Do it for the king. Do it for me. And most importantly...Do it for you."

"What shall I name this child?" He whispered the question.

The queen took a moment to think, "Cloud," She said finally. "His name will be Cloud Strife. Now, if you don't mind, you will have to go now before Regis or Noctis find this out."

General Farron nodded, and ran out the hallway from the back door, disappear under the purple curtain.

"May the blessing of Etro be with you and yours forever, General Farron." She whispered, then quickly change into her armor and gone out to meet with her husband and son.


	2. Chapter 2 Looming shadow

**First of all, I would like to say that I'm still new to this site, so I'm both uploading stories while learning new things about it. And I know most people doesn't upload stories this soon, but I would consider this a fan service for anyone who's interested in my stories. Thanks for the reviews, they are like red-bull and Gatorade mixed together (I don't know the taste, Don't think I want to find out either) But all in all, those reviews is what keep me going, so I would like to see more of them. **

** Without further ado, please, do enjoy :)**

* * *

Regis Lucis Caelum stood at the balcony of the tallest tower, gazing down at the horrendous war zone. Disgust welled up in his throat at how much life has been taken just because of one person foolishness..

"We can attack them in from above, jump straight down to make the impact range wider, and massacre as many as we can. While the both your highnesses will stay in the crystal room, being the last line of defense. The crystal would also imbue both of you, too." Cor Leonis, the commander and royal advisor of the empire, said.

The king nodded. " It's time."

He then turn toward his troop, and took a head count. Fifty five soldiers. Fifty young men whose devoted to kill the last of Tenebrae troops. They all look from early twenties to late thirties. All of them look tired, the chain of wars have marred the feature of their face, making them look older than they are.

"All of you who stand here with me today, at this moment," Regis spoke loudly. "are the greatest soldiers of this millenium. There is no words in this world that can express the gratitude that I feel toward each and every one of you. You have come here, knowing that it might be the last day you live. And yet, you still stood there, valorously, ready to tear down anything that will harm you or this nation. I just want to say thank you to all of you. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Several people fall to their knees, weeping openly in joy. Several more cheer thunderously.

"I know I have always loved you for a reason." A voice softly rang behind him.

He turned, flabbergasted. "What in the world are you doing here, Astrid?!" He demanded.

"Protecting my son and husband, what else?" She smiled.

"What about-"

"I have given Cloud to general Farron, I hope for that decision to be the best for all of us."

"You named him Cloud?" He asked dumbfoundedly.

"Cloud Strife, actually." She glance at him.

"I still vote for you to go with him." He grumbled.

"Don't even get me started on that. Because I know that this time, I would win this argument." She pressed her fingertips against his lips." Would you abandon me and run about this?"

"Well, since I've never been a woman…"

"Regis!" She chided, hitting him in the arm.

"Alright, Alright." He laughed. "But you'll have to promise me to stay by mine and Noctis side at all time."

She swallowed when she met his raptor gaze. "Yes, I promise to stay with both of you," she said softly as she hugged him." Now, then, forever."

He held her close, breathing in her scent.

"Father? It's time-" Noctis's words broke off as soon as he saw Astrid." Mom? Why are you here?"

Astrid smiled as she lean down to kiss his forehead. "To be with my son and husband, of course. Why else would I be here?"

"What about my brother? Is he here with you too? Why don't you flee with him, Mother?" Noctis asked in rapid succession.

Astrid popped the back of her son head, gently. "Calm down, dear. Have you forgotten the Twelve rule of Etro?"

Noctis look at the ground and mumbled. "Of course not, Mother."

"Then tell me, what's rule number 7?"

"In battle, you will have to abandon your emotions. Since emotions will be your distraction... and your doom." Noctis quoted fluidly.

Astrid kisses his cheeks. "Good, don't violate it again." Astrid winked.

"Your Majesties! This is very urgent. The Tenebrae force advance in a much faster pace than we have anticipated!" A soldier reported.

The king growled low in his throat. "This damned fox certainly has taken his time to study our landscape thoroughly."

"What do you mean, Father?" Noctis asked.

"Since Lucis is a very modern kingdom, under all the roads are tunnels that crisscross the entire city. The tunnel even expand to the boundary between Lucis and the other kingdoms," Regis explained, then cursed foully. "But it look like that sly SOB has found his way to get into it. No wonder their troops can advance so fast with such little time, and so quiet that even our best radars can't detected."

Cor Leonis cursed. "Do you have any idea on how to intercept them?"

"At this point, they've probably arrive at the main plaza, and it would only took them minutes to get to here." He replied grimly.

He then straighten his posture, and order loudly. "The time have come, soldiers. This moment will define who and what we are. We're facing the strongest force in Terrasatus history." He then chuckled. "Call me optimistic, men. But to me, there's a slim chance of we winning this war. But to do that, I will need your help, every single one of you. If this plan accomplish, we could probably take out half of their troop without a single men of our dying. But this plan is a double-edge sword as well. If it fail, then...then it will wipe the kingdom of Lucis from the face of Terrasatus."

Cor Leonis yelled. "Our lives are yours, Your Majesty!" Then Noctis and the others chimed in.

The king nodded. "Then let us commence."

Idola Eldercapt, King of Niflheim, stood on top of one of the tallest tower in Lucis. He gaze across the landscape below of him. At every road, every turn, every building. And finally, he settled his gaze on the far castle straight across from him.

_That's where Regis and his wretched family is._

Hatred started to stir up deep in his black heart. He had always jealous of how many things Regis have.

_His kingdom could be this powerful because it's place in the middle of Cocoon and Pulse. If it weren't for this kind of geography, his kingdom would never be branded as one of the most powerful kingdom in Terrasatus history._

"Our main forces are ready to attack, my lord." Someone behind him said.

Idola turned, and grinned one of his calculating grin. "Good job, Dragoon Siegfried. Today, we shall lay waste to the kingdom of Lucis!"

Siegfried bowed. "Yes, my lord!" And then quickly took his leave.

Idola glanced after the man for a second, then turn his attention back to the castle.

_You better pray to whatever gods you're worshiping, Regis. Because when I come, there won't be any mercy left in me to spare a single living soul in Lucis._


	3. Chapter 3 The Unborn Fal'cie

**To some people whom's reading this might ask "Why is the 'prologue' so long?" I'm sorry to say that the first few chapters was not a prologue, but a deeper insight wheres Noctis was concern. I wanted this story to somewhat base on the main story line of each Final Fantasy game, so this opening was necessary for later on. I know that you might feel bored at the fact that there is no main characters here except Noctis, but please bear with me. I promise that in time, you will see my reason for this clearly. And don't worry, the main act will happen from probably around chapter 5/6 if it goes accordingly to my plan. And to thanks you all for your patience, I'll upload 2 chapters per weeks up until chapter 5.**

**So, please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Noctis' heard the war cry before he see the army.

The winter breeze chilled him to the marrow of his bones. Aside from all of his bravado, he was scared out of his ever-loving mind. All he wanted to do at this moment is to ran over to his mother and hold her close. He wanted to experience the feel of her arms around him again, telling him its all going to be alright. He wanted his father to took his hands and tell him how much he love his son. And most important of all, he wanted to see proudness twinkling in his father eyes whenever he look at him.

_Day dreaming much, Your Highness? _He told himself. _You're a prince, and a proud one too. Get off of your lazy ass and deal, like how you've always done. Have you forgotten what your parents always tell you? With great powers came greater responsibilities. They have always boasted about how godlike your powers are, and even though you haven't said anything, you didn't deny it either. Now it's time for you to prove to them what they said are true or not!_

A sharp sound twanged upon the night. Short and sharp, it pierce through the night, silencing everything in Lucis. Even the burning fire seem to ebbed down a little, burning softly and silently. Then, as soon as the sound fade, war cry from every direction roared. Noctis get up quickly, scanning the horizon fearfully The earth suddenly erupted in flaming geysers, shooting fire up to twenty feet high. Noctis look at it with horror, as the black shadows slowly emerge from the surface of the geysers. The shadow then manifest itself into a humanoid dragon, twisting and turning, curling and straightening until it stand at twenty foot high, looming over the army.

"The have Bahamut. Retreat!" A voice screamed.

The beast sweeps it gaze over the army, only stop when it gaze locked with Noctis's. The beast then begin the move, one giant step at a time, sending shock waves vibrate through the earth, so strong that it shook him off his feet and landed straight on his rump. Noctis back flip back into the conqueror pose, spanning his left fingers in front of him, right hand gripped Nemesis tightly while propped it vertically in front of his left hand. He then started to chant the spells general Farron had teach him through the four years of intense training. His hand started to heat up, balls of light slowly forming all over his blade, giving it a deep blue aura.

" May the stars reside in the frosted heaven heed my words." Five pillars of light slowly forming around the beast, trapping it inside. "I hereby accept the terms of the contract that Lissandrianna, the Frost Queen, had once placed upon me." The pillars of light hum a melodious sound, vibrating from one pillar to another. "Grant me the power to seal this vile creature," the light turn into snow, slowly swirling themselves around the pillars. "Grant me the power to banish this monster from the place I called home," the pillars of light started to morph into glacial floral crosses, a pair of strings from each of the crosses slowly extended until it wrapped the creature from head to tail. "And grant me the power to erase its existence from all worlds!"

The floral crosses shine even brighter and brighter, until the intensity it gives off can rival even the sun itself. But instead of the warm, pleasant light, this light is cold and callous…Dark.

It edges itself closer to the creature, sucking out its power. The creature roar shook the earth, magma geysers erupt all over the battlefield. Buildings came crashing down, glasses raining down even heavier than the Tenebraneans _Volley Arrows. _ The creature roar and thrash, but know that it fate has been sealed, try one last attempt to blast Noctis's with its fireball. But before it even fully formed in the creature mouth, the cross completely encase the creature in ice.

"Excellently done, your highness," Cor Leonis yelled out from behind him. He turned and saw his mentor single-handedly took down five men with a single swing of his katana. The vibration shook the earth, sending out a shock wave that knocks legions of men down.

"To the angel named _Victorianna _by the holy heaven above," his mentor chanted quietly. "Bless this holy sword with your ethereal magic, for it will be used as an instrument of divine judgement!"

_Roar, Regulus!_

Orbs of light swirl around the man katana, growing and expanding into a twenty-foot long blade. He then jump toward the middle section of the Tenebraenean main force, slashing and hacking with a coldness that chilled Noctis soul. The merciless gleam in his eyes promises that there will be no survivor when he's finish with them.

_Gah, and I thought I pissed him off. I guess I'm still a little wet behind the ears, huh._

Hanging on to that thought for dear life, he waltz through the line of enemies, hacking and slashing at anything that prevent him from reaching his target

Idola Eldercapt.

He had never actually met the man, but tales of his unrivaled cruelty is enough to scare even an adult. And it's a stuff of horror legends to kids. General Farrons used to scared him with those stories every nights when he was younger, claiming to "train his mentality". He now scoffed at it, since he had always thought that the man only enjoy to see Noctis wets his pants.

But all jokes aside, that man is a dangerous beast that needs to be killed. And Noctis was more than obliged to carry out that duty.

_Rule number 1: Justice come swiftly, coldly. If there are either doubts or mercy, there is no justice. _

And tonight, justice is his name.

"Noctis! No!"

The cry was so loud, that the vibration shooks the earth, causing a few of Regis's men to fall. But that doesn't matter, not now. Not when his son was diving straight toward his own death.

His old, wrinkled face was stained with blood. His horns protruding from his head, giving him a fal'cie-like look. Which, he doesn't really mind, since he _is _a fal'cie.

But that wasn't the point.

The point is that his son, Etro bless his valor, was letting his own suicidal tendencies catching up to him.

With no better thought, he raised his aura, until the deep hue of blue and red energy envelop the whole battlefield. He finished off the battalion that he was currently engaging with his grand holy sword, Damocles, and span out his wings to take flight. He shoots through the atmosphere with a speed that would even give Etro a heart attack, and zoom toward his destination.

_Please, don't let Fortunae be so bored that she would bless Noctis with enough energy to space warp to his destination. _

Regis grimaced when he saw the enemy air command center. If he destroy this, he could help to turn the tide of the battle around. But to do that, he would require quite a bit of time and a vast amount of power. Something that he would need if he were to battle Idola head on. But he makes the mistake of turning toward the battlefield and saw how close Noctis is to Idola place.

Son or Nation?

Can there really be a contest?

_Rule number 8: A true leader put not his desire ahead, but the desire of the people. _

Cursing foully, he dived head-on toward air command center, while using his magic to strengthen his body. After several grotesque seconds, he plowed through the interior and sink the ship straight toward the battlefield, Idola's side.

Satisfy with the result, he then goes straight toward Idola.

_You better pray to the gods that you've already have your will written and a heir to lead your empire, Idola. Because when I get there…_

_You will die._

His grin grew bigger each passing seconds. Yes, this is what Idola Eldercapt live for. Endless carnage. Rivers of blood ran deep enough that it would even touch the sleeping Bhunivelze. Mountains of bones piled up high enough to dwarf the Fal'cie Titan. And eternity of anarchy. Mmm, the cries of the damned souls that filled the battlefield below is music to his ears.

The resounding crash from behind Idola shook the whole building and created fissures of flaming geysers to erupt around the building. The tall shadow rose up to its true height. Hair as dark as midnight, with a face that was decorated with beautiful marks that shine blood red, like it was branded into it. The horns protruding from its skull stay sharp and strong, while its eyes swirl from yellow to violet, finally settled down to endless blackness criss-cross by rivers of fiery red. Sharp spikes erupted on its shoulders and knees. With a black, tattered cape flowing behind it, catching the attention of the moonbeam. And finally, with a dark violet crystal that seem to pulse along with with it bearer heart.

_That pitiful heart will beat no longer after this night._

Licking its sharp claws, the beast flashed a cold smiled at him.

"Greetings, dear old Idola." Regis Sentra Caelum voice shredded through the silent night.


	4. Chapter 4 The Lucis Heir

**I am terribly sorry for my lack of update. These next few chapters will impact the plot of the entire stories in the future, so I just wanted to make sure that I've a strong enough foundation. Since I'm using almost all of the Final Fantasy characters, the story will be big and very descriptive. So please don't hate me T.T**

**But anyways, please enjoy! :3 **

* * *

Noctis ran as fast as he could, not dare to space warp, for it seep the energy off of him exponentially. His feet clattered against the hard asphalt, but the sound was drowned by the fighting surround him. He gripped his sword tightly as trepidation ate at his heart. _I'm about to engage into a battle with a man that was famed second only to my old man, how could I hope to win? _

Reflexively, he bought the sword up just in time to deflect the bullets that was rapidly fired at him. Growling under his throat, he turned toward the imbecile that dare to take a shot at him. He was taken aback by the sight of a frail boy that was holding a gun seemingly twice his size, but he was mostly impress at how accurate that boy could aim from so far away.

But sadly for the boy, those emotion only lasted for so long.

Narrowing his gaze, he manifested a dagger, and threw it at the boy. It landed straight between the boy eyes, tiny droplets of blood started to drip down his cheeks. He space warped to the dagger, kneeling down at the boy lifeless body. With the back of his hand, he caress the boy cheek gently, silently praying that Etro would protect this pitiful soul in the heaven above. Opening his eyes, he get up to his feet to pick up the flag the bears the symbol of Lucis. He then draped it gently over the kid.

_War._

The word that Noctis had once anticipated to hear now chilling him to the marrow of his bones. He now understand fully the terror that one word created as he gaze around the blood-filled soil of his kingdom. The landscape slowly dimmed, and taking its place was another world. The kingdom turn into ruin, souls of the damned reigned freely throughout the land. Rain splatter down at him like millions of sharp shards. He foolishly thought it was water until he reached one hand up to wipe it away.

Blood splattered freely against his outstretched palm.

He yelped fearfully while unconsciously taking steps backward. He moves so quick that he accidentally trip over the boy carcass and fall down to the cliff below. Sucking in his breath sharply, he throw Nemesis with all his might. The sword shredded through the rain, finally impale itself on the ground several feet away from the boy body. He then focus on teleporting toward his sword, narrowly escaping his death.

Noctis exhale slowly, while hugging himself from the fear of what just happened. He blinked his eyes a few time to dissipate the vision he just has. His head swim as his vision started to fade, blood seep from his eyes and nose to the ground. He ground his teeth in frustration and pain. Noctis hated it whenever visions like that shows up. Not that it was always often, but whenever it does, it hurts like nobody business.

_Why can't these visions be filled with rainbows and puppies? Does it always have to be death and destruction?_

Okay...Maybe his mentors was right. Maybe what he had taken at night was not sleeping pills….

Meth?

Letting out a suffering sigh, he got up and look at the battles around him. The landscape is back to normal, but this rain of blood is still there. Fear once again pound against his heart, hammering its ways out. An unearthly roar sounded out of nowhere, but it holds so much powers that heaven and earth shook with it. The stars seem to circle itself around the moon, while the rain still pound heavily against him.

"No...It isn't possible." Noctis whispered to himself. "The events in the vision can't take place this soon!"

Just as he finished his thought, another roar shook the earth around him. Flaming geysers erupted wildly on the battlefield, reduce both side soldiers to ashes. A black figure that was shaped like a nightmare was standing atop the tallest building in the east wing of the city. He narrowed his eyes as his gaze turn hazily red.

Idola Eldercapt?

If that was Idola, then the only one who is capable of wringing out that much pain from the beast up there is his father...But how could his father get there even before him? Noctis's knowledge of his father's powers is pathetically non-existence, for the man had never once demonstrate it himself. Rather, he showed Noctis hints that lead to the hardest steps to obtain it. Which, to be honest, he doesn't mind in the least, even though he whine most of the time. His father said that Noctis took that trait after his mother, whom courage had never cease to amaze him. Not the whining, of course, but the thrill of taking on unconquerable challenges.

_She tamed me, isn't that a good enough proof? _His father had once said.

He shudders at the thought. These thoughts in his head is definitely getting him nowhere, plus the fact that he has _no _desire to know or learn how.

Just a mere thought of that raised goosebumps all over his body….even at private parts that he was darn sure shouldn't be raised.

_This is getting even less than nowhere. _Noctis silently mused.

Its took him a few more minutes to suffer through the voices in his head. Growling low in his throat, he dash head-first toward the building, straight for Idola. But he slowed down exponentially as he realized that the closer he get to the building, the faster the geysers erupted. One of them erupted so suddenly that it would've fried Noctis like one of those bacon thingy that mama cook used to cook for him had he not teleported out of the way.

"So, the closer I get, the more geysers there is." He rationalized." That mean that someone or something is making sure that I won't interrupt the big duel up there." Knowing his old man, he's probably the one who set up this kind of trap. But what his father _don't _know is that Noctis had cleared tougher courses throughout the past 2 years. So something like this seems almost childish to him.

_Pride goeth before the fall…_

_Listen here, voice. There will come a day when I will shut you up even if it mean cutting my head off. So let help each other out, shall we? You shut up while I concentrate in not getting killed by something so trivial as in slip from a cliff and shattered like some kind of boutique. _

_Nah, not likely. A boutique has more value than you, given your current state. _

_Why you little…_

An earthquake shook him out of his train of thought, it lifted Noctis up about 20 feet high while created fissure deep enough to see the molten lava that was used by the ancient Fal'cie to forge weapons for mankind. It was fabled that it had gone into a deep sleep after the Maker leave this world. But contrary to the people belief, it's awake and kicking, literally. Waves of flames curves up toward the open fissure, seeking the freedom that was long denied to them. One particularly rebellious wave rose up far enough to make a grab at Noctis's ankles. Centering his gravity down to his stomach, he narrowly twisted away before the wave make contact. It then curve upward for another second or two before it was blown away by the breeze of the night.

Noctis once again throws Nemesis with all his might, impale it deep several feet away from the fissure. Just as he teleport to it, a shadow cross the ground from the building to the sword so quick that his eyes can barely follow. He immediately change the position of his teleportation. Instead of going toward the sword as he originally planned, he teleport to the dagger that he left at the beginning of the geysers course, for emergency situations.

This is definitely one of those time.

Noctis barely have time to dodge before the next several blows come. But even though he has a disadvantage in speed, he had already analyzed that this is a man in his mid-twenties, one of the few most gifted dragoon in the world, given his weapon of choice is a large lance and an equally large shield. But the ease and the expert strokes that this man was dealing out to Noctis denied his frail frame. He's not as muscular as General Farron or Cor by any chance, more like….his father.

_Listen here Noct, you can't judge a book by it cover. And yes, I know you hate reading anyways, but that's not the point. The point is that the moment you underestimate your opponent could be the most fatal moment of your live, which could be proven very short if that opponent is a master. _

Siegfried was surprise at this boy prowess. He was even more surprise when he had taken a good look at the boy face, a face that couldn't have gone past even ten years of age. Sending a boy like this into war, how low had Lucis fall? But contrary to that, the boy skills speak volumes of his training and potential. Siegfried feigned a left stab to bring the lance straight to the right, intending to end the boy life mercifully. But as the lance would've made contact, the boy suddenly vanish into thin air, only to materialized a second later behind him, with one palm against his back. The boy smirked as his own palm started to heat up, blazing some kind of rune into Siegfried's back. He turned around with an inhuman speed to grab at the boy head and shove it straight through the ground. Asphalt springing everywhere, raining down on him as the impact take place. He growled low in his throat as he realized that he had only damaged his gauntlet as the little rascal teleported away again. He turned and a slow grin start to form on his face. The boy, who stands twenty feet away from him now, was out of breath.

* * *

**Siegfried is one of my OC's. He is quite necessary for the future reference as well. **

**Spoilers alert! If any of you've seen the newest trailers for Final Fantasy Versus 13/15, You'd see a half-faced picture of a girl with straight black hair and yellowish-green eyes. He true place in the original game plot was still a mystery, but her role toward Noctis and crews in the future would be a very dramatic one, too.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Crimson Dawn

Noctis debate on his courses of action. Even though their little duel lasted shortly, that man had siphon nearly half of his strength. He need to either win this battle quickly and use up most his strength, or try his luck and climb that damned tower. He noted the man movements, then, ever so carefully, lift his gaze up toward the building. It was roughly a sixty floors building. It would take him about 3 seconds with his space warp. He then turn his gaze back toward the man, particularly focusing on his legs. His eyes turn blood red as he observe the energy that flows swiftly yet rapidly around his body. If Noctis were to taken the second choice, the man would catch up to him even before Nemesis reach its destination. But if it was the first choice, then there would be a huge risk to take. One in particular was his favorite: the rune would ignite itself and wipe the city off of the face of the world. And since their mission is to _protect _it, it would defeat the purpose, right?

"What's your name, kid?" The man suddenly asked.

Noctis lifted his chin proudly as he declare his name and title. "Noctis Lucis Caelum, son of the Regis, and the crowned prince of this kingdom."

Siegfried was dumbfounded. How could this be? A prince of this kingdom? Went to war while he's still so young? Surely Regis wouldn't be that cruel.

"What is your age, boy?" He asked again, making sure to hid the suspicion from the boy.

"I answer only to the members of the royal houses. And while you're an outsider, you _will _refer to me with my title, understand?" The boy retorted curtly.

Cocky huh? One of the less desirable trait on his scale of tolerance. But he had to admit, the boy certainly got skills to back up all of those egos.

"I'm neither interested in your title nor your kingdom politic. What I'm more interested in is _you, _your royal highness." He paused for effect, just in time to catch the confusion in the boy eyes. He then extend his left hand, palm open at the boy. "You're free to surrender and come with me peacefully. You will have my word that no one will know your true identity." He get more and more surprise as he speak each words out. He had never once in his lifetime decided to spare any being that goes against his order, living or dead. But this boy…

Talents like this doesn't deserve to be wasted.

After a brief moment of silence between the two, Noctis started laughing, hard.

"Do you truly believe that I would take you up on that offer, dragoon?" He said between his laughters.

Siegfried ground his teeth as rage tore through him. Never had anyone dare to deny him of his request, not even Idola. How dare this snot-nosed little rascal _dare _to deny his offer? Does he even know that is the only way to save his life?

Narrowing his eyes, he direct his energy to his legs, where he kicks off the ground, dashing straight for the boy.

For a nanosecond, Noctis was surprise as death descend on him. But he steeled his emotions as he used one of his father favorite phrase.

_Not today, son._

He quickly teleport back to where Nemesis was left on the ground, while chanting the incantation for the rune.

Siegfried felt the skin on his back heat up. He turned toward the boy as soon as the boy finish chanting. With an intention to kill so strong that it practically ooze from his body, he charged again.

Noctis quickly conjure a crossbow and shoot it to at the dragoon. The man dodged expertly as the arrow whizzed past him. Grinning widely, the man use his lance to impale straight at Noctis's head.

Or at least where it should be.

As the arrow flies past the dragoon, Noctis concentrate and teleport to the arrow while finishing up his last incantation. The ground shook as the clouds churn. Pillars of light shine down upon the dragoon. It then slowly turn into chains, holding the man in place. While the earth erupt and the lava under them kick upward and engulf the dragoon in flame. The man roar an unearthly roar as smokes started to oozes from his body, the air carry a burned flesh smell.

_Its finally over. _

Noctis slowly fall to his knees, dazed from exhaustion. He was way past his limits the moment his teleported to Nemesis. He raked a hands through his hairs, feeling its slickness and delighted in the way they tickle his hands. A light laugh bubbled in his throat.

_I won. _Delight spread through him. This man must be at least a general-class soldier.

But, like those fairy tales that his father had always read to him…

The bad guys can't stay dead...at least not for long.

He felt the air rippled behind him. He only had enough time to turn as a lance fiercely collide with his chest, knocking both the wind and probably his whole ribs out of him. Noctis whizzed fifty feet away, smashing through three buildings. Only stopping when the rubbles bury him.

Siegfried was also breathing hard. The boy had surpasses his expectation in more ways than one. That last spell that he used was one of the lost spells that the Last Prophet Ragna created. Even an exceptional genius in magic would've been at least be in the mid twenties to early thirties to even practice it. Much less using it against an opponent as strong as him. It was told that the stronger the opponent is, the higher the chance of certain death to the user has. He stood straight up, intending to finish off this pointless war. The moment he stand at full height, his armor cracked, obsidian shards crumbled down at his feet. His eyes widen as his chest started to bleed.

_How did this happen? Is this because of the spell? No way, I made sure that I've dodged that! _

But if its so….then how?

He reach up to feel his wound. He paused his movement when he touched the right area around his chest, eyes widen even more. He slowly and carefully pull out a thin, transparent needle that was impaled deeply into him.

Right where his heart is.

His brain whirled and clicked as he figure out the boy plan. The whole spell was just a farce in order to lower his armor durability down, while using a hidden weapon to strike at him. His breathing labor as blood gushing out, he frantically chanted curaga, and would've died if the spell didn't take effect on time. He took several deep, pained breath. He return his gaze to a pile of debris that bury that boy dead body.

_The boy would've succeed if my armor durability was a tad bit lower…_

The knowledge chilled him.

But what chilled him more is that the boy knows what only a few dragoons knows. Even some dragoon veteran doesn't even realize it. But the moment they're enhanced with the dragon power, they forsake their human heart while embracing the dragon's. And dragons heart resides on the right side of their chest, completely opposite from human being.

He ground his teeth as pain shook his entire body. 'Talented' is an understatement to describe this boy. He was now fully aware of the danger of that boy skills is. He was actually _glad _to destroy something so powerful.

He turned away from the boy final resting place and intend to head straight back to the building where the battle between the two most powerful men take place. As he took a slow, painful step, he heard a low, ominous growl behind him. Sweat ran down from his left temple, he slowly turn around. After several second, the ground shook while lightnings strike at him in all direction. He quickly cast Haste on himself and dodge as many as possible, despite his protesting ribs. After several minute, the sky settle down while the earth still shook.

Strange, the earth should have stopped by now.

He cast a wide scale Libra around him. The radar immediate pick up as soon as it pass over the wrecked place on his left.

Where the boy lay dead.

He turned fearfully toward the place as the debris was blast away in all direction by a powerful sonic boom. He suddenly find himself lay flat on the ground, while his ribs cracked painfully. He grind his teeth as gravity seem to increase its weight on him. When the wave had passed several moments later, he slowly stood up, breathing heavily, and make the worse mistake of his life.

He was staring straight at the face of nightmare.

The 'boy' is now a whole different being. Its left horn slowly protruding from it skull as its right horn stand firm and strong like the Lucis flag once had. Its color swirl from humanly pale to demonic metal. Battle regalia encase its lower body and hands, leaving its body bare to the cold winter night. Snow slowly falls on it, quickly evaporate as it make contact with the creature. The beast chest and face was decorated with terrible but nonetheless beautiful tattoos that swirl with a purple-ish color while the beast fangs scrape against its lower lips. Wings erupted from the thing back, Spanning its majestic size to the limit. The beast eyes swirled like a black hole while lines of blood red lightning criss cross it. The merciless rage that envelope the beast like a cocoon was undeniable.

_He's a Fal'cie…_

_A human born Fal'cie!_

Fear wrapped its treacherous fingers around his heart, squeezing it tight as the beast move with an unfathomable speed and pick him up effortlessly.

_I'm going to die…_

The beast roar as swords manifested around him. At first, it swirl slowly, then travel faster and faster while getting closer and closer. The beast slowly descend to the battlefield below with something that sounded like a prayer. As if understanding his thought, the wind picked it up and deliver the message to him

_Close te, et molares Lindzei_

_Close thyself, Fangs of Lindzei. _

Noctis lay flat on his back, breathing heavily as his skin painfully turning back to human. Rain of blood poured down all over him. Right now, it could be cow's piss and he wouldn't even get mad. As long as he can draw another breath, nothing else matter. After several pathetic minutes, he slowly got to his feet, while limping toward the building where Idola is.

This time, the rain was filled with shards of glasses and bricks of granite.

He fearfully look up as the building collapsed upon him.

He quickly teleported back to where the the dragoon drop the needle, safely out of it harm way. But the teleportation zapped out whatever strength he had left. He goes down on all four, panting and cursing everything that he could imagine. A resounding thunk rang out in front of him, forcing his gaze up.

The rain felt so much colder

Breathing seem impossible.

His visions blurred as he stood there, transfixed at the horrendous sight.

_This have to be a nightmare...Please! Somebody please wake me up!_

But sadly, this is reality.

Damocles stood there, in all its glory while bathing in blood and dawn light.

And impaled upon it, was his father.

* * *

**And this, ladies and gentlemen, mark the end of the prologue arc. The long-awaited stories lies in the next chapter. What would happen to Noctis? What about the missing prince? How will the great Bhunivelze himself shape these two souls?**

**Will it be order that will prevail?**

**Or chaos shall consume all?**


End file.
